


Hwarang: The Rewrite

by Van_Tran



Category: hwarang - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Tran/pseuds/Van_Tran
Summary: No, I was not pleased with watching Ah Ro wail on and on for episodes at a time. Yes, this is a rewrite of Hwarang in which I write how I think the storyline should have played out- one in which Ji Dwi and his mother are political geniuses working together to take down their foes. Banryu, Dansae, you name it- this mother and son duo fear absolutely no one!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

>   **Mo** **o Myung**

In the middle of a grass field, three oddly coiffed men, men with hair so comical as to make them into villainous caricatures, huddled around another man lying on the ground. 

The men all kept their hair long, and they also wore shirts in which one side was tucked beneath the other in order to form a v neck, as was the common look for men of the Silla kingdom. Their overall clothing consisted of dull, blue and brown hues that were rough in texture and frayed around the edges, all of which served to signify their status as lowly peasants.

Besides the grass field, a river surged past; the fresh spring green trees encircled the men and the pleasant breeze and earthly smells sought to bring out one's natural inclination to nature, making it as if one could even hear the sounds of fish streaming through the water.

Of the men, the one with the oddest hairstyle stepped forward—two spikes were angled in opposite directions atop of his head, as if its eccentricity were to signify his leadership among them.

Just as the leader of the group began to stomp on the poor man on the ground, something smacked into his head in the nick of time.

"Ow! What the?!"

As he looked up, another man by the name of Moo Myung—also known as dog-bird, the person who happened to be the handsome protagonist of our story—came into view.

Moo Myung's enormous lucky dice that he always carried around laid on the ground besides Leader.

  
"YOU!!"

With a beet red face, Leader pointed angrily at Moo Myung, but Moo Myung paid him no mind. Instead, he helped his friend Mak Mun off of the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Mak Mun nodded.

"Moo myung! You said you wouldn't ever try to hurt me or get in my way, so what is this?"  
Leader seethed as he touched the dice on the ground.

"Not if you hurt my friend."

"So that's how you wanna play, huh? Disobeying my orders whenever you feel like?" Leader narrowed his eyes at Moo Myung as he said this.

"There's only one leader of this village. We're gonna settle this today once and for all!"

His two lackeys put their fists up, both ready to beat the life out of Moo Myung. Leader, however, stopped them with his arm.

"No. I'm going to show him who's the boss around here."

He then began to circle Moo Myung, who put on his fighting stance as well. After circling each other for awhile, Leader lunged out.

He was a good fighter no doubt. Fast on his feet, he was tall and well muscled—but Moo Myung was faster. Moving at lightning speed, Moo Myung delivered his fearsome kick that no one dared to brave, sending Leader flying across the field.

One of Leader's lackeys had his fists balled the whole time, and as he watched the scene unfold, Moo Myung's attack was the last straw for him. Lackey 1 charged right into the fight. But alas, he was no match for Moo Myung!

Lackey 2 looked at his buddy nervously and swallowed.

"I'll give you guys ten seconds. Run," Moo Myung said calmly.

The trio blinked at him.

"I said, RUN!"

The two on the ground scrambled to get up before they all bolted across the field—the severity of Moo Myung's words had finally hit them.

Moo Myung smirked. It did not matter how fast they ran, for he knew they could never outrun _him._

After running for awhile, the men reached the edge of a cliff where a sketchy looking bridge lie ahead.

Leader stopped at the sight of bridge. It was in such a pitiful state, flimsy to the point where it looked like it would collapse from just one crumb of bread.

Lackey 1, however, looked behind to see a furious Moo Myung advancing on them.

"GO!"

They scrambled across the bridge, jumping past every single gap before making it safely to the other side. As Lackey 1 noticed the loose edge of the bridge, he attempted to pick it up.

"Guys, help me!"

Together, the three of them picked it up pushed it into the water. As the bridge fell into the depths of nowhere, everyone just stood and stared. Then, the trio started cheering. Leader roared from laughter, almost falling over.

"HA!"

He looked up at Moo Myung with tears in his eyes.

"Even you can't-"

Oh, but little did the trio know what was in store for them. When they looked back up, Moo Myung had burst into the air, and they watched as he practically flew across in slow motion. The trio gaped at him. This was a feat that was deemed even impossible for Dog Bird; why, the chasm was 24 ft long!

But as far as Moo Myung was concerned, he hadn't jumped an incredible 24 ft. No, he was simply chasing after three freaks with weird hairdos, and with mad adrenaline pumping through his system, he had jumped across the chasm.

Memories of his past feats began to flood him in an instant. Back in his village, he had won every single jumping competition the boys regularly held. The village boys would always throw him into the air, shouting, "Moo Myung jumps the highest and the farthest of all of us, so he must be the manliest of us all!"

As he finally reached the other side of the chasm, Leader began to sputter in shock.

"Wha-a-a-b-b-ut-h-h-ow??"

Moo Myung cracked his knuckles in reply.

 _Heh,_ _it's_ _time to settle this today once and for all._

 

**Ji Dwi**

The formation of the Baduk board was in white's favor, as per usual. Ji Dwi stared at the board, contemplating his next move. Ever since the age of twelve, he had long surpassed his body guard Pa Oh. His skill level had reached that of a master strategist, one who forced his opponents to bend to his every will. At this point, he was just watching Pa Oh flounder around on the board before he finally delivered the finishing blow. 

"So," said Ji Dwi as a smirk stretched across his face, "what are you gonna do now?"

Pa Oh rolled his eyes at Ji Dwi's taunt.

"Oh, don't you get cocky with me now boy."

Pa Oh stared at the board, pretending to look for his next move, although in reality he knew that he had already long given up on winning.

"Hmmm... I...shall...."

"Shall do what?"

"Not make a move."

"But I already passed. Does this mean you're giving up?"

Ji Dwi seemed to light up at this, and Pa Oh felt a sudden urge to slap the little twit on his head.

"Well, something along those lines, I suppose."

"Yes!" Ji Dwi shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"I only let you win since it's your birthday anyways."

Pa Oh's mutterings didn't escape Ji Dwi. 

"My birthday is in a few more months, Pa Oh. And," Ji Dwi continued as an idea popped up in his head, "I am almost 20 years old."

Pa Oh's face darkened. Ji Dwi was about to broach _that_ topic again.

"I'm already 19 years old, Pa Oh. I'm not a child anymore."

Sighing, Pa Oh knew it was time to give it up.

"Fine, I'll stop beating around the bush then. I brought up your birthday because as you said yourself, you're turning 20 soon. You're no longer a child, but an adult."

Ji Dwi braced himself for the words.

"I think it's time you became king."

 

**Moo Myung**

Moo Myung leaned his head against Mak Mun's. They were sitting under the tree that they always sat under together, enjoying the spring breeze. "Hey. You're thinking about your family again right?" Moo Myung lifted his head from Make Mun's shoulder, looking Mak Mun in the eye as he said this.

"How'd you know?"

"You're fingering that necklace of yours again. You miss your father and sister a lot don't you?"

"Yeah. The last time I saw my sister, she was this short." Mak Mun put his hand to his hip.

"I wonder how tall is she now? Up to here?" 

He raised his hand a little above his stomach. Moo Myung rolled his eyes—how could his sister be _that_ short?

"Your sister's an adult now, Mak Mun. She's not that that little anymore."

"Oh yeah. Then how tall do you think she'd be?" He raised his hand to his neck.

"That's better," Moo Myung replied.

"Man, you should see my sister. She's really pretty."

"What does she look like?"

"Exactly like me!" Mak Mun's eyes lit up as he said this.

"Exactly like you? Ew!! Who'd want a girl that looks like you?"

"Hey!" Mak Mun cried in reply.

"Mak Mun...?"

"What?"

"Let's stop wondering how your family is now." 

Mak Mun gave Moo Myung a questioning look. 

"What I mean is...we should just sneak into the capital."

Mak Mun's face remained blank for about five seconds. Then, his expression quickly changed to that of utter shock. 

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't you say that you wanted to see your sister?"

"Yeah, but we could be killed for that!"

"Mak Mun..." Moo Myung looked Mak Mun dead in the eye as he spoke.

Look at me. I'm right here with you," he said slowly.

"Do you not trust me?"

Mak Mun swallowed. 

"Yes, but-"

"Shhh," Moo Myung said as he placed his fingers on Mak Mun's lips.

"We're sneaking into the capital."

*******

The capital's city wall. It was the first time Moo Myung had ever seen it up close, and now that he was seeing it at such a close proximity, his confidence had all but disappeared. He tried his best to hide his shaking from Mak Mun. They couldn't chicken out _now,_ especiallynot when they had already made it so far.Moo Myung shook his head, trying his best not to imagine the consequences of their current task.

"Come on Mak Mun," he said, ushering his friend closer to the wall. He threw a rope over it and began to climb. 

"Moo Myung?" 

"Shhh! Don't say a word and just focus on climbing," Moo Myung whispered back.  

As Moo Myung finally reached the top, he began to sit down to rest before he noticed the outline of something strange. He squinted at it for awhile, trying to make out what it was, and then it hit him—he was looking at a _head._ Not just one head mind you, but a whole row of heads from previous attempters who had been executed, their heads stuck onto pikes to warn anyone who tried to sneak into the capital. Moo Myung looked away. He had the sudden urge to throw up. _But not now,_ he thought. He did his best to suppress his urge to barf before calling out to Mak Mun below. 

"Mak Mun? Are you almost up here yet?"

"Yeah, I'm almost up."

"When you get up here, promise me you'll keep your eyes closed."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say."

Just as he promised, Mak Mun climbed onto the top with his eyes closed. Moo Myung bent down to pull him up, and before he himself knew it, curiousity got the best of Mak Mun; he opened his eyes and stood there for awhile, all the same as Moo Myung before he finally realized what was going on.

"AH-"

Moo Myung put out his hand over Mak Mun's mouth before his screaming could get them discovered.

"And this is why," Moo Myung said through gritted teeth, "I told you not to open your eyes. Come on, let's get going."

And just like that, Moo Myung dragged Mak Mun into the capital.

*******

They were  in. Moo Myung closed his eyes and breathed in.

 "Uh...Moo Myung, what are you doing?"

 

"Breathing in the air. The air here is different. It feels special somehow, you know? Like, I can just feel it in my bones."

Mak Mun shook his head. He knew his friend could be a nutcase, but he certainly hadn't expected this.

"Okay, let's just get going before someone notices us. So the first thing we'll have to do is steal some noblemen's clothing. Over there," Moo Myung said as he pointed at a house that looked to be empty. They quickly stole into the house's backyard, grabbing two outfits off of a nearby clothesline. "There," Moo Myung said as he happily patted down his clothes. "Now let's get out of here." 

Once they headed into the actual town, the two of them stood there, gaping at the sights around them. They were quite lucky that the townspeople were a busy lot, too busy to notice the two very out of place men silently gawking  at their surroundings. 

"So now that we're here, what should we do first?" Mak Mun said excitedly. 

"Isn't that obvious? Come on," Moo Myung said as he grabbed Mak Mun's arm. 

"We're gonna go find your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Ah Ro**

Go Ah Ro was a stunning beauty. Blessed with the looks of an angel, her sharp facial features made her elegant while her porcelain-like skin made her noble; it was clear that she must have been filthy rich, never having worked a single day outside under the blistering sun. And to top it all off, she had one facial feature that would have made her stand out within a crowd of a hundred—her lovely caterpillar eyebrows. Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly her best facial feature...but as a testimony to her beauty, it was the only flaw she had, compared to the other supposed "beauties" out there—a mole here, a double chin there, and too many other flaws to count. Sadly though, despite her beauty, she was a little bit... _odd._ This is why she currently stood in middle of town, cashing in on the spare coins people tossed her as she spun her absolutely enthralling, yet highly inappropriate tales.

"And then," Go Ah Ro began. "And then?" the crowd around her repeated, completely mesmerized by her story.

"He ~~too inappropriate to write out~~ , all simply because of her mole!"

"But," the crowd gasped, "how can just a mole change a girl's appearance so much? No way!!"

"But yes," Ah Ro said, her pupils widening, head nodding furiously.

Lurking in the very back of the crowd, there stood an amused Ji Dwi, his arms crossed as he listened in on Ah Ro's story. Who would of thought that a refined looking noble like her would be one to tell erotic stories in the middle of the street? Suddenly, a voice broke out, interrupting Ji Dwi's thoughts.

"So what happens next?" A girl yelled out.

"That," Ah Ro replied, "will be for next time."

"Awww!" The crowd complained.

"Bye guys, I have another job to run to!" Ah Ro said, blowing them a kiss as she left.

Ji Dwi and Ah Ro left in opposite directions, with Ah Ro heading to her next job as quickly as possible. This time, she went to a highly unusual place for a young maiden to be found at, but not too surprising for her one might argue: the wine shop.

"So," Ah Ro said as she stared down her boss, "you haven't paid me yet this month." Ah Ro had been quietly doing her job while contemplating whether or not to bring up the matter of her salary. Although she didn't want to start trouble, she knew that in the end, she'd have to bring it up.

"Pay you? Hah! What pay? You already had your pay when you drank all of my wine."

"Drank all of your- are you accusing me of being a thief?"

"Well, where else did the last batch of wine disappear to?"

"Hey! That's not an excuse to not pay me! Any common thief could have broken in and stolen it in the middle of the night!"

"I said," the shopkeeper's voice rising as he continued, "that you already got your pay! Now if you wanna continue to argue, then get the hell outta my shop! You're lucky," he said with an angry glint in his eye, "that I even to bothered to hire a female in the first place!"

"A wha-?" Ah Ro's fist had been balled the whole time. She was unbearably pissed and was trying her hardest not to pull anything rash. "Fine. If you want me to leave, I'll leave," Ah Ro said. "But," Ah Ro started to say just as her boss broke out into a smile, "I'll take my pay before I go. And I'll do that, I suppose by...drinking all of you claim I stole." She smiled at the idea of her revenge. Then, she grabbed onto the closest wine barrel and began gulping it down too quickly for her boss to even protest.

"You! What are you doing?! Put it down right now! Nooo!! My expensive wine!"

 _Heh.This is what you get, you son of a-_ , she thought to herself as she slurped down a total of three barrels. Her boss was angry, alright. But she figured he wouldn't dare try anything on her in broad daylight.

_Ah. Why is the world around me so blurry?_

Ah Ro stumbled onto the street. "Go away, ground," she muttered.

"Go a-"

_Oof._

Just before she hit the ground, a random guy had reached out, grabbing onto to her just in time.

 

**Moo Myung**

Moo Myung and Mak Mun had been exploring the town together, enjoying the beautiful sights all around. That is, before Mak Mun latched onto a nearby necklace stand.

"Look! That necklace is made from rhinestone. It's a really precious and rare stone! And look at this one! It's..."

"Uh huh," Moo Myung said absent-mindedly, nodding his head. When and Mak Mun first got to the stall, he was genuinely interested in Mak Mun's babble, impressed by his knowledge on stones. However, by the tenth stone, he had started get to bored of all of Mak Mun's talk.

"Mak Mun? I'm just gonna go ahead and look around some more. Make you you stay here so I can come back and find you."

"Oh. I forgot not everyone's as interested in this stuff as I am. Did I get too carried?" Mak Mun put his hand sheepishly behind his head.

"Yeah, you kinda did. I'mma go now."

Sun Woo left Mak Mun alone to his necklace obsession, continuing down the street by himself. As he was walking, he heard whispers of a "crazy girl" just a little ahead of him. Sure enough, as he came closer, the whisper came to life in the form of a pretty girl who enjoyed...talking to the ground?

"Go away ground," she said.

Okay, this girl clearly needs help. Then, before he knew what was happening, the girl staggered towards the ground. "Whoopsies," she said just as Moo Myung reached out to grab onto her before she fell.

_Hmm...she has quite a pretty face. Really rosy cheeks...rosy cheeks?_

He stared carefully at her. Somehow, she seemed really familiar.

_But wait a minute, why the hell am I holding onto this crazy girl?_

_Plop._

He dusted himself off and then continued on his way.

 

**Go Ah Ro**

_Oh, who's this nice guy who has caught onto me?_

She stared at his face.

_Hmm... why does this guy seem so familiar?_

_Oof._

"Hey! What was that for, you asshole! Couldn't you have set me down nicely?" Ah Ro's butt hurt from the sudden fall. "And my shoe," she whined. "Someone, get me my shoe please? My shoe! My sh-"

_Oof._

"Hey! Why yo-!"

The first oof was from the asshole guy dropping her. The other oof was him throwing the shoe smackdab into her face.

"Just what are you yelling about? I gave you you shoe like you asked, so stop whining already."

 _Damn. What a dick,_ she thought as she fell onto the ground.

_Well at least I have my shoe now._

She held onto it, smiling like a fool.

 

**Queen Jisoo**

Jisoo had ruled as the rule for over ten years already. Which probably explained why her back ached so much. She was getting old.

_Huh. When is that little bastard Ji Dwi going to ready for the throne? I'm getting too old for all of this nonsense._

Of course, she would never admit this fact out loud.

Suddenly, a servant called out to her. "Your highness, a letter has arrived from the young master's personal attendant, Pa Oh." He handed her the letter. She opened it and began to read over its contents.

_Dear Queen Jisoo,_

_over the course of these nineteen years, it has been an honor for a lowly servant like me to care for the young master. During these years, I have taught him everything I know: politics, war strategies, the ethnics that I believed would help to keep the young master as an upstanding, moral citizen, etc. The young master has proven to be the brightest pupil I have ever had, maybe even more so than the previous king. At this point in time, there is nothing more that I can teach him. I believe that the young master is now more than ready to take over the throne._

_Sincerely,_

_Pa Oh._

Queen Jisoo read over the letter once more. Finally. It was about time. "Servant # 1, go summon Hwi Gong for me."

"Yes, your highness."

Queen Jisoo looked over the court room. She had one last goal before she abdicated the throne to Ji Dwi.

"Your highness."

Queen Jisoo looked down from her throne. Hwi Gong had arrived. "Hwi Gong. You've been pestering me for ages about when I'd give up the throne. Well, it's happing now."

"Your highness! I would never-"

"Oh save the fake polite talk for some other time. We both know you've been pestering me forever about getting Ji Dwi on the throne. And now you're finally getting your wish granted. But first I have one last project I'll like to do that I'm tasking you to overlook:

_Hwarang."_


End file.
